


아름다운 밤에 처음 접촉 First Touch on a Beautiful Night

by Skywalcer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short story!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalcer/pseuds/Skywalcer
Summary: Chanyeol's point of view through a few events.{ short story and i have no idea how to describe my stories oOf }





	1. first entry.

  


He didn't touch me the day we first met.

"Oh, are you new here too?"

My voice was thin with excitement and being nervous at the same time. But that guy next to me looked much more nervous then  I probably was. Because he had been playing with the zipper of his cardigan for minutes now. I tried to talk to him to ease him a bit.

His round, big eyes turned to me; and they had a look of unexpectedness.

"Ah," he mumbled quietly, as if he just realized that I was talking to him. "Yes."

His pale skin contrasted with his black outfit. He had black hair too, it was short, but long enough to cover his forehead. My first thought was that he had a cute look, and that he'll be a favorite of many when he debuts.

"I'm Chanyeol!" I said my name with a huge enthusiasm, as I was waiting for my pictures to be shot, thinking; maybe years later this name would be heard among the nation, huh?

I know I've found that guy sitting next to me as the cute type for my first impression, but...

He said, "And I'm Kyungsoo." Then he smiled, and I found him the most beautiful.


	2. second entry.

I didn't know that guy had such a strong voice hidden inside of him.

He only mumbled the chorus out of the blue while we were talking about our seniors' songs... His voice color being just the kind I like, back then, I didn't know that voice would be my favorite sound.

I clapped my hands. "Wow, Kyungsoo! That was amazing."

Few of the people sitting around us turned to look at us because I couldn't hold back my excitement and astonishment.

Kyungsoo shook his head quickly, refusing to accept the compliment. He smiled a little, without showing his teeth at all. He was shy, wasn't he? I was disappointed that I couldn't see his full grin but not more than I was worried about what was wrong that made him hide something.

"Is everything okay?" I asked curiously, putting the bowl inside my palm on the table in front of us. He nodded silently. But for some reason, I knew he was lying. "Kyungsoo... Just tell me." I demanded, not an idea where I got that confidence from, to ask someone you met so soon to tell you private stuff.

Yet strangely, he told me everything.

He told me that he sensed "that boy from before" didn't like him, therefore the two we ran into passed my offer to eat together. He asked me if I saw the way "that boy" looked at his eyes. He said he could feel his fear and anxiety.

Kyungsoo was sad that his looks were scaring people. His glances drew people away from him, he insisted.

"Am I that scary?"

"Are my eyes that terrifying to look at?"

I thought of a way to ease his worries.

"You know Kyungsoo," I started and he curiously turned to me. "When you smile, your eyes disappear. You should smile more."

And surprisingly, he did.


	3. third entry.

Our paths didn't cross for a while after that day we ate dinner together.

I didn't know where he had been, what he was up to. Even though I practiced with my guitar or the drum set at the basement; I wondered about him several times, if he was happy. If he was still smiling brightly.

I went to the dance practice room down at the hall that one day, to say hi to Jongin for a few minutes. I knew he would be there - he was always there - but I didn't expect to see Kyungsoo there too.

As I opened the door, Jongin must've seen my reflection on the mirror because he didn't even wait for the music playing at the background to end to stop dancing and jump on me. His body was all sweaty, so warm even compared to me who was beating the drums a few minutes ago.

"Hyung!" His voice was so enthusiastic. This little kid was so happy to see me for real, it was adorable. "How are you?"

I glanced at Kyungsoo who greeted me from the back. He was in another black outfit again. And he looked almost as good as me, but of course, back then, I would not admit that out loud.

"What were you working on?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, no. Kyungsoo-hyung just asked me to help him practice, said he wants to get better at dancing already."

_Hyung_? Wasn't Jongin the one who didn't want to even sit near him that day back then? What happened between them when I wasn't aware?

I was sure of one thing though: I was glad that Kyungsoo was opening up slowly. Jongin was a nice kid, so it wasn't surprising they would get along well.

"Ah. Then I shouldn't interrupt."

I was about to open the door and get out but a hand on my wrist stopped my tracks.

It was the first time he touched me.

"Practice with us."

His round eyes looked up to me, as I grew taller than him a bit, in his absence. Jongin nodded too, with a sly smirk on his way to his lips. This brat enjoyed watching me suffer whenever I tried to dance. I thought it wasn't that important since I was going to debut in a band, unlike them.

But I couldn't say no to Kyungsoo.

I stayed there and made a fool of myself with my  _slick_ dance moves. It made my knees hurt because I didn't use them as much as I did when I danced.

But it made them happy.

It made Kyungsoo smile.

And I felt delighted.


	4. fourth entry.

My brain was malfunctioning, due to the news I received that morning.

I was going to debut, for real.

For a long time I've waited for this and finally I managed to get so close to my dream.

However, contrary to what I reckoned until then, my debut was going to be in an idol group, instead of a band I was expecting.

It meant that all of my time that I spent on practicing instruments felt like it was all in vain, since I was given the role of a rapper - which I was kind of confident at but felt like I still needed to learn a lot.

They didn't tell me who my other members were going to be. I could kind of guess that our Junmyeon-hyung would be in too, since he unfortunately couldn't debut with my senior Minho-hyung before as he expected to. Maybe finally this time, he would get what he wanted?

I was assigned to a new dorm, and was informed that the other members would also stay there. On my way there, Jongin messaged me and asked me to go with him to the dorm.

After we opened the door to our room, Jongin and I excitedly began to examine every part of the dorm. The kitchen, the bathroom, even the bare walls actually. As we walked near the bedroom, Jongin made a run to it, while screaming: "I'm at the top bunk!"

His steps slowed down as he saw another person laying his blankets on the bed across the one he was running to.

"Kyungsoo?"

I said, with a surprised expression that later turned into a genuine smile.

He replied me with a grin in return.

"Seems like we're going to be together a lot, doesn't it?"

Jongin nodded in amusement, putting his backpack on his newly claimed bed and crawling on it. "We're really going to be idols, hyung! It's like a dream!" He said to me. 

I sat on the bed under his one, throwing my body with a loud thud.

"Yeah."

I wasn't sure if this was really what I wanted but I was going to do my best for sure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was kind of dull lmao


	5. fifth entry.

During our first two months of training together, I learned a lot about Do Kyungsoo.

I learned that he took the subway like me when we met each other accidentally as we both tried to give an old lady the empty seat. We began to go to our dorm together.

I learned that he loved our Ryeowook-hyung a lot, who took care of him a lot. Hyung said he would cheer on us when we debuted, told us to hold on to that thought and keep working hard.

I learned that Kyungsoo hated when people made noises while eating, as Sehun got pinched doing that.

I caught him watching cooking videos on his phone, he told me that he was trying to learn a few recipes to cook for us. He was considerate. He was caring.

I also learned that he was not that good of a student. We tried to solve a math question together for almost an hour until Junmyeon hyung came by and explained the answer to us in barely a minute. 

He didn't tell me, but I knew how hard he was working on both his vocals and practicing his dancing. Every time we practiced together, I could see his improvement.

Seeing how he tried so hard to get better became my motivation to work harder as well.

As he felt down from time to time, I tried letting him know that I would be there for him to lean on, to talk with him. To be his support.

I learned that he smiled the most when people told him that he worked hard, and did his best. So I told him that.

Because he inspired me, and I tried to help him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to the dearest Do Kyungsoo!!!


	6. sixty entry.

"Ah, so this is that Kyungsoo-ssi you kept talking about?"

My mom said with a wide smile on her face, checking my look of embarrassment in amusement.

Luckily, Kyungsoo didn't say anything and just greeted her by bending his head, accepted the hand my mom reached out to him.

"Nice to meet you..." 

As I expected, he was shy.

"Come on in, come on in!"

But on the other hand, my mother was no less social than me and I knew she would break his walls soon enough easily. 

We weirdly sat on my bed. I watched him silently, as his head turned around the room from one corner to another slowly. 

"Oh, you read manga too." He said as he saw my bookcase, full of volumes of One Piece. I nodded in excitement, and started blabbing about the latest chapters.

Kyungsoo started to smile as he watched me enthuse about it, his eyes became narrow, and his full cheeks popped up.

He was so cute.

So cute that I just had to get that face between my palms.

His cheeks were squishy indeed as I had expected.

...

...

It took me a few second to pull my hands back, to realize what I had done.

Kyungsoo's eyes were widened already and he looked at me without blinking once. 

I put my hand on my neck nervously, grinning to hide the shame I was feeling. 

"Uh..." I tried to speak but words wouldn't come from my mouth. "I didn't mean to disturb you." 

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his look of dismissal.

"Chanyeol-ie..."

As my sister was about to get to the room, I quickly ran away from the door, walking to the bathroom to hide for a while.

I could hear her screaming from my behind.

"Hey, Park Chanyeol! You better get your ass here quickly, don't make your poor friend wait here!"

A few seconds later, she started to talk to Kyungsoo.

"He didn't do anything wrong, did he?" I couldn't hear an answer, which meant Kyungsoo either shook his head or... nodded. 

"Well, if that idiot ever makes you sad, tell me. Okay?"

I heard her footsteps.

So he shook his head.

He was fine with it.

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 4am and i have no energy to check for mistakes... im sorry :'(


	7. seventh entry.

_"Kyungsoo, there's this new movie coming out this friday! I was wondering if we could see it together?"_

_"Kyungsoo-yah! I thought you would like to try this new coffee shop..."_

_"Mom asked me to invite you once again, she's very fond of you apparently!"_

Once, these questions would be answered with an "of course", "I'd love to" or a simple "yes".

Then I started to get the same reply after some time.

_"Sorry Chanyeol-ah... I'm busy."_

He would visit my house sometimes, if he felt a little tired after we eat together outside. Of course, my mom would always ask him to stay for the night, and my sister secretly wishing the same.

"How's your friend?"

She would ask me out of the blue sometimes.

"Who?"

I'd reply without even giving a glance at her, teasing her.

A pinch on my cheek would follow afterwards, as expected.

As I let a cry out of pain she would answer:  
"That little kid, Kyungsoo."

Then my thoughts would drift off to him again.

He kept occupying my mind those days.

Especially since that new trainee who joined us a few days ago, Baekhyun - or whatever - made friends with him easily — acting as if they were best friends even.

"He's doing fine."

She crossed her brows curiously.

"You wouldn't shut up about him just yesterday, what's with you now?"

I just shrugged and continued to read my book.

She was right though.

I didn't know what was wrong with me either.

Maybe it was because I was hurt that he could make time for Baekhyun, and not me.

Wasn't I the one who kept saying that it was good that Kyungsoo was opening up?

Then why was I being like that?

The book in front of me made no sense to me then.

Just like my behavior.


	8. eighth entry.

 

His arm was thrown over Kyungsoo's shoulder comfortably. They both had big grins over their faces.

I know that Kyungsoo was kind of an introvert, and him befriending this guy should made me happy that he is opening up but... for some reason I couldn't. 

"Isn't that awesome?" I could hear Baekhyun's loud ass voice from the other room. I narrowed my eyes in slight anger. Kyungsoo's laughter followed his question.

I knew how it sounded due to me being able to make him laugh before sincerely. And now Baekhyun was the one who was making him laugh.

Maybe I thought I was special?

"Hey, Chanyeol! Why don't you join us? We are watching this fu..."

As I realized that I was staring too obviously therefore making him notice my glance and that he was now calling me over, I cut his sentence quickly.

"No thanks," I replied trying not to sound too bitter.

I got up and picked up and brought my guitar closer to my chest.

"Some of us actually wants to practice."

I could feel Kyungsoo looking at me in disbelief.

"We also practiced today too Chanyeol, it was just earlier and now we were taking a break..."

I tried to come up with some chords but my mind was completely blank.

"You practiced _together_?"

Baekhyun nodded happily. "Yeah, we always do."

His annoying voice ticked me off. "You should come too, Jongin-ah helps us too at the..." 

He stopped speaking as he saw me getting up and putting the guitar in its case hastily.

"Chanyeol, where are you going?" Kyungsoo asked me.

And me, being the idiot I was, spitted out the stupidest answer:

_"It's none of your business."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some lil angst?


	9. ninth entry.

Kyungsoo and I started to talk like two strangers that only live in the same house.

_"Can you open the door?"_

_"Please pass me the water bottle."_

_"Can I open the window for a while?"_

At first I would give small replies, but after he started to completely hold back  _any_ answers, sparing me from his glances and all, I decided to give him the same treatment.

It was like hell.

I would see a funny video, wanting to make him see it too but then the words  _"Hey Kyungsoo"_  would stuck in my throat.

I'd want to give him a few of my biscuits I'd bring to the room, only to eat them all by myself in the end.

I wondered if he felt the same, but from what I was seeing, it was nowhere near. He seemed happier. He started going out more than he did. He'd come back with Baekhyun and Jongin, and I'd just give a stare at the little brother, who'd run his glances somewhere else.  


I started practicing until very late those days to run from seeing them having fun without me.

One day, I left the practice room I was in like any other day and was passing by the corridor when I heard a faint voice. I listened carefully and realized someone was... sobbing?

I tried to find which room the sound was coming from, and when I did, I saw from the little window on the door that it was Baekhyun.

I entered the room without thinking, and put my hand on his shoulder. His body was shaking, he tried to hide his eyes as he heard me enter the room but I had already seen them, red, and full of tears.

"What happened?!"

I asked.

He shook his head slowly.

"Nothing, I was just..." He continued after he wiped his tears from his eyes. "I was a little tired."

Like I thought...

Keep on training, training and training...

It drained your energy.

"Will I ever be good enough?"

He tried to say with a little smile on his lips.

I crossed my eyebrows.

"You're already great..."

His smile grew wider.

"You think so?" His eyes turned to the floor again with sadness. "Thank you."

I thought about his feelings for the first time that day.

He joined SME later than all of us, he knew no one, and he was assigned to our group just as fast.

And I treated him like a total prick.

I sighed. "Baekhyun-ssi, I'm sorry."

He looked at me surprisedly. "For what?"

"You know what for..."

He chuckled as he saw me get slightly annoyed at him.

"It's okay. I understand."

It was all my fault. Everything was. It wasn't like I owned Kyungsoo and therefore no one could be next to him. I acted... childishly, jealously.

It was hard to admit, but it was true.

But the need to be next to Kyungsoo, seeing him talk and making him smile was stronger in my heart.

Baekhyun should have seen me lost in my thoughts, so he asked me:

"Was it about Kyungsoo? You two seemed a bit far these days..."

Calling it  _a bit_  was an understatement, but I nodded.

His lips turned into a straight line, implying that he understood. I took his hand, helped him raise from the chair he was sitting on and we started to walk back to our dorm.

"You know... I was honest when I said I understand. You must have thought that me and Kyungsoo clicked faster, comparing to you. But you know what? He told me that you, Chanyeol-ssi, were the one that helped him speak louder, more confident and comfortably about himself."

He smiled at me again.

"He told me he misses having you next to him on your guitar."

I slapped my forehead in anger.

"I swear, I'm such an idiot."

Entering the dorm, Baekhyun turned his head to me, looking up he spoke again.

"Go and apologize to him, Chanyeol-ssi."

And he opened the door to our room.

Kyungsoo gave us a startled look as he saw us together, but then his lips turned into a smile.

The smile I liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally


	10. tenth entry.

Now that I reminisce of the old days that I realize how unnecessary and idiotic my row with Kyungsoo was back then. I don't even know how Kyungsoo bore up with me all this time.  


We had already wrapped up our debut showcase, and I still remember every smile each fan had that came to see us.  


_"EXO... from EXO PLANET!"_   


We had talked about, laughed at and discussed about our concept so many times until our debut... It was fun times.   


The numbers of our fans weren't much, but it was okay. Because I felt the love we received from them was enough.  


I knew it would be okay soon, if we worked hard enough, and believed in each other.  


And it certainly went better, with our first album that we promoted all together, along with the EXO-M members, performing our song to our fans.  


Jongdae-yah would practice until the last second with Baekhyun-ie and Luhan-hyung before we go on stage, sometimes shutting up completely to prevent his throat to ache.  


Our Junmyeon-hyung would always worry up until the last second of the stage performances would pass, and then he would take a breathe. I remember Minseok-hyung trying to comfort him so many times.  


I would sometimes watch Yixing-hyung dance with Jongin-ah, sometimes play with Kris-hyung, who would help me tease Kyungsoo. Even little Sehun and Tao loved teasing him, all of us were really fond of him.  


Every day was almost magical.  


With the success of our next single, we were even granted a tour.  


At the first stop...  


We went to our hotel rooms after the first day of the tour. Kyungsoo was staying at the same room as me, since we were roommates before as well.  


I had already thrown my body above the bed, resting my head on the soft cushions. I heard Kyungsoo's small chuckle as he also threw his body next to me.  


"Kyungsoo-yah..."  


He looked at me with concern.  


"I... want to cry."  


After a moment of silence, he replied to me: "Me too..."  


I felt my lips tremble, with the overwhelming feeling of happiness. I was living my dream. I really was, and I was surrounded by my friends, my loved ones who were supporting me. It felt unreal.  


And I felt the tears fall.  


Mine and... Kyungsoo's?  


I turned my face to him in surprise.  


And more surprisingly, he cupped my face with his palm.  


His fingers were soft, as it brushed over the teardrop that was rolling over my cheek.  


He smiled at me, and I intertwined our fingers. His eyes were fixed on our hands before our eyes connected again.  


"I am really... grateful that you are next to me... in this moment."  


I said to him.  


Kyungsoo smiled in return.  


"Thank you Chanyeol-ah." With his free hand, he brushed my hair slowly, as he knew that it comforted me. "We've really went through so much together, didn't we? I am glad that I experienced it all with you."  


He looked at me again.  


"Can I ask you to let me be with you for the next days to come as well?"  


_This almost sounded like..._   


I heard my heart pound with excitement, felt my cheeks and ears turn red.  


"I-I..."  


I mumbled, my words not making sense as I realized Kyungsoo's face had gotten achingly closer. His eyes were sparkling even in this dark night.  


My eyes had turned to his lips immediately, and I felt myself finding the answer that I've been asking myself for days.  


_Did I love Kyungsoo?_   


Yes.  


_Was it romantically?_   


"Absolutely."  


I replied, and let myself get lost with the touch of his lips.  


And that was the first touch I've ever received from him, on that beautiful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this aint the shittiest ending of 2019 already 💀💀
> 
>  
> 
> thank you all who spared their time to read this crap :/
> 
> i love chansoo so much! i will continue writing crap 💞


End file.
